irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk of the Black and White Moon
Outfit details and information: The outfit was designed mostly for the use of player and monster combat. Seemingly impossible to hit speed boosts, high attack power, the ability to use dual swords. (Required) Syphon, solo player and one of the best known players in the SAO universe. (At the end) was the wielder of this special light weighted, extremely fast, outfit. Otherwise known as Dusk of the Black and White (Moon). Syphon added the 'Moon' part after a Pk'er and friend issue on floor 57. That just happened to make Syphon lose most of all of his friends. (The two main swords of the whole outfit, required before use). -''' '''In all seriousness, Dual swords, high speed boost, makes the player an incredbly hard to hit or defend against player. But since the outfit is mainly for Monster fighting use, its almost useless without the weapons counterpart: Blade of Minos Which though the Blade of Minos has to be upgraded to at least 17+ to be able to use, Syphon's final upgrade for the weapon, before having a duel with Saito, was the 17+. So that's what he fought him with. List of skills: Just a basic list of the skills that the player can use when the Final Enhancement to the outfit is completed. *Upper Strike- A normal upper slash, pushing the target out of the way as well as dealing damage. *Power Slash- A attack that grants the user a limited power boost. *Leaping Thrust- Leaps into the air and thrusts downward on the target. Speed attack. *Triangle Attack- Slashes the form of a Triangle on the target. Speed attack. *Spinning Circle- (Version 2 of Spinning Blade) The user spins, slashing at the target, and leaps into the air, continuing the assualt. *Spinning After Strike- (Second form of Spinning circle) A sword skill that uses the side of the weapon to knock the target after the Spinning Circle. *Spinning End- (Last form of Spinning circle) The user lands on the ground and spins, unleashing another spinning combo that ends with a forward power thrust. *Sword Dance- The user dances with the swords, knocking out damage every time the target is hit -requirers both swords drawn. *Fairy Circle- The user spins, unleashing a ray of light around the user. -Grants a 20 second healing boost. As well as upgrades the Skill Battle Healing. *Reminance Blade- The final Sword Skill, Deliver 3 slashes, followed by knocking the target into the air, and jumping, dealing 3 more attacks, and knocks the target into the ground. Can use Spinning End at the end of the combo to make a total of 9 hit combo. (Can only be used at level 70) *Pull 'n Slash - Throw a needle with a string attached to it, when it makes contact pull back on the string to drag the target towards the user, and slash when the target is close enough. *Triple Needle Throw - Throw three needles at the same time. *Double Needle Throw - Throw two needles at the same time. *Needle Dance - (Same as Sword Dance) Throw needle after needle, combo hit is determined by the amount of needles the user has, and how many times you hit the target. *Complete Annihilation - (Must have 30 Needle trap activated) Unleash all needle traps on a target at one time, dealing the according damage based on the users attack, and the needles Area of Attack. *Final Needle - (Final Needle Skill #1) Throw a small needle, High damage and extremely fast. Completely unable to dodge. Levek 70+ *The Dusk of Black and White - (Must have the Black and White needles. Obtained from floor 4 and 7 quest.) Combo is determined by the amount of needles the user has, black and white, the current users attack, and the speed of the user. (Combination of, Triple Needle Throw, Needle Dance, Final Needle.) Determined by the amount of times you hit the target. Unable to dodge any Final Needle attacks during the combo. Cool down time is 46 hours. Unable to be used until level 70. (Final Needle Skill #2) Trivia *Though found on floors 2-3, the weapons as well as the cloak can be used by the player UP too floor 47, with constant upgrading and repairing. *Syphon, actually uses the cloak till floor 75, where he exchanges it for a completely different battle suit, one of a much stronger type. Rumor says that it's actually an upgraded version of the Dusk cloak * Category:Weapon Category:Duel Wielding Category:Sword Art Online